Supergirl (User:Leader Vladimir)
Supergirl is a superheroine and Superman's Kryptonian cousin. Kara Zor-El was the daughter of Zor-El and Alura. After Krypton was attacked by Brainiac, her parents put her in a ship and sent her to Earth. However, her ship crashed into a large Kryptonite-filled meteor and she arrived to Earth years after her cousin did. Superman found Kara and trained her in the use of her powers. Eventually, Kara decided to become a superhero, like her cousin. Superman also helped Kara create a civillian identity as Kara Kent, Clark Kent's cousin and Conner Kent's sister, and began attending Metropolis High School. Officially, Supergirl first appeared in Superman # 123, but her first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fan fiction continuity was in Superman: The Supergirl from Krypton. Biography Early life Kara Zor-El was born on Krypton to Superman's uncle, Zor-El, and his wife Alura In-Ze. Kara is actually older than Kal-El; she was a teenager when he was a baby. When Krypton was attacked by Brainiac, he took Kandor with him, while Kara and her parents remained in Argo. After Brainiac's attack, her father created a force-field around Argo using a Brainiac Probe. When Brainiac came to consume Argo City, her parents had no choice but to send her in a rocket headed for Earth. However, her rocket was caught in a large kryptonite-encrusted meteor and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did. Arrival at Earth After some intial confusion, Kara was found by Superman, who created a new identity for her to live on Earth as Kara Kent, Clark Kent's cousin. At first, Superman wanted Kara to live as a normal teenage girl, but Kara, inspired by her cousin's heroic deeds, decided that she wanted to become a superhero as well. Superman trained Kara in the use of her powers while Martha made a superhero costume for her. Taking the name Supergirl, Kara became a hero alongside her cousin. At first, Kara took her new duties as a hero lightly, until a young boy was almost killed during a battle with the Parasite. Despite this, Superman was not too harsh on her, as she was new to Earth. With her cousin's help, Kara became more matured and seasoned. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Supergirl is often said to be more powerful than Superman but this is because he holds finely-tuned control over his powers so as not to hurt people. He has stated that with proper training Supergirl can and will be just as powerful as him. Supergirl's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. She does possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Supergirl has manifested a wide range of metahuman abilities and is considered to be one of the most powerful metahumans alive. Supergirl's body also stores energy actively within her bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to her body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Supergirl's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements her physical strength. :Solar Energy Absorption: The cellular structure of a Kryptonian is similar to that of all humans. However, a certain chemical makeup in the ribosomes is capable of absorbing solar energy and storing it. Once the ribosomes achieve saturation levels of this radiation, they begin to re-radiate the energy in the form of a bioelectric forcefield. Each individual cell within the field's radius becomes reinforced in such a way that the cells are not only protected from external harm, but internal forces as well. Since the individual cells are wholly invulnerable, they are capable of operating at levels of efficiency that would destroy normal humanoid cells. These "super-cells" lend an enhancing effect to all bodily systems...muscular, metabolic, nervous, and so forth. The continual absorption of solar energy provides a constant power source for these enhanced systems. Thus, a Kryptonian is capable of incredible feats. ::Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Supergirl's strength is unknown. This is because her strength has fluctuated several times over her career but should remain in the multi-megaton level at the very least. She is arguably one of the strongest beings on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the Universe. Superman said that Kara is so strong that she could easily move a planet out of orbit or crack Earth in half. Her physical strength is greatly magnified by the combination of her more-efficient muscular system and the enhancement of her skeletal system's structural integrity, but is primarily augmented by the sheer force of her solar forcefield. It is generally accepted that Kara is easily strong enough to lift 100 tons with minimal effort. The conjectured upper limit of her physical strength is unknown. She has held her own against the likes of Wonder Woman and Superman. ::Invulnerability: Supergirl is nigh-invulnerable. She has taken a 40 megaton nuclear explosion and still remained conscious and has been able to tolerate the molten conditions in the Earth's core with only discomfort. She could not, however, survive the conditions inside a star, but can safely approach to within several miles of Earth's sun (10,000,000 degrees F). Though it is suggested she could one day be able to enter the sun and emerge completely unharmed like Superman. The most common explanations for her invulnerability are Supergirl having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bio electric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around her body within a few millimeters from her skin, and presumably within her body as well. It has been implied that she can extend this "aura" out unconsciously to cover others. Supergirl can even quite possibly withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams. ::Superhuman Stamina: Supergirl's body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate and for a variety of effects, which are explained in her other powers. Her storage capacity is sufficient to let her function at full capacity for up to 14 days depending on her physical condition and state of rest. While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the blue-white through yellow spectrum are ideal) and within a planetary atmosphere, she replenishes energy at a constant rate. If forced to expend large amounts of energy over a relatively short time, or to maintain constant exertion over longer periods of time, she tires and her power begins to diminish. Constant exertion will revert her to normal humanoid levels after 14 days without rest. The power recovers at the rate of normal rest, and a full recharge can be accomplished with two days of no more than moderate, normal-level exertion. A process of solar recharge is also known, but requires massive amounts of fusion energy of solar/light-based superpowers. She like other Kryptonian's does not get tired and does not to eat or sleep and can be sustained by solar energy alone. She can also hold her breath for an undefined duration. She can fight with any opponent for long period's of time without tiring. ::Flight: Supergirl's favorite power, Kara is able through an act of conscious will attain independent flight. The precise mechanism of her ability is unknown. It is suggested to be biological in nature as Kara-El can not achieve flight when poisoned with Kryptonite or maintain the effect while being so effected. What is known is that when Kara is super-charged with solar-energy, she can generate a powerful personal energy field that interrupts locale gravity, allowing her to fly. When in flight, she's fully suspended by this energy, almost completely repelling earth's gravimetric influence over her. She becomes her own center of gravity, and no longer has to physically leverage against the gravity of whatever planetary body she's on, or any object. ::By using this "sling shot" effect, Kara-El is able to attain escape velocity and enter into outer space. But achieving this speed still requires strenous effort on her part to achieve (as recently shown in Titans 53). Thus she can attain escape velocity and enter into outer space at her choosing when needed. However, when Kara needs to enter into far distances of outer space, she usually uses an external transporter to achieve that effect without the strenous effort on her part to cover the distance herself. Kara's control of her flight is very precise and she can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. She can fly at light speed or greater. ::Superhuman Speed: Similarly, Supergirl's enhanced metabolic rate, muscular speed, and nervous system grant her incredible speed. Her Kryptonian structure and the solar energy paths that course along her neurophysical structure allow her to react at many times normal human speed. While not as fast as the Flash, Supergirl is fast enough to run/move at speeds of in excess of Mach 10 (2 miles a second) and light-speeds in space. She can read a complete encyclopedia set in seconds, wash a sink full of dishes in the blink of an eye, or run from New York to Paris in a matter of minutes. She can move faster than the human eye can perceive if necessary, but this requires extra effort. Her reflexes are quick enough to allow her to dodge incoming automatic laser fire. Supergirl's perceptions are similarly rapid, allowing her to see individual bullets fired from high-speed automatic weaponry in flight and outrace them easily. Moving at extreme speeds for extended periods of time rapidly drains her solar reserves. In a full drained state, her reflexes are only sufficient enough to dodge semi-automatic projectile weapons and read the encyclopedia set in under 10 minutes. Kara is able to attain great speeds while in flight being obviously supersonic. However her top flight speeds are unknown as she is not able to attain escape velocity on her own. However she has been shown to be able to use the Earth's own rotation to increase her flight speeds to enter into outer space as shown recently in Teen Titans 53. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from her eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Supergirl to work undetected. The maximum temperature of her heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Supergirl, down to the microscopic level. Supergirl has the ability to expel stored (solar/electromagnetic) internal energy in the form of focused beams of radiation from her eyes. She emits light along various frequencies in high energy bursts that flash-melts materials in seconds, weaken structural integrity over a smaller area, such as melting the barrel of a gun but leaving the handle untouched. Supergirl can control her heat vision and direct it wherever she wants to with her eyes. In actuality, Supergirl could not emit the beams directly from her eyes. The energy is actually built up on the surface of the bio-energetic field surrounding her body and emitted from there. This allows her body to be protected from the energy and absorbing stray electromagnetic energy back into her body. Supergirl's energy reclamation aura is so efficient that any radiation, even those emitted from her, once in the environment are able to be reabsorbed. The heat beams are psionically controlled and that control is reflexive, so she can shut it off without accidentally damaging anything that she does not want to. She can emit the radiation visibly or invisibly at lower settings. Her energy has a high visibility profile if emitted at higher levels. ::Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. Her range of hearing extends from the subsonic through to the point where signal modulation in broadcast communications can be sensed and demodulated into "sounds". The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency she can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). She has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Supergirl was able to detect disturbances in the frequency the human brain operates. She can identify a person by their heartbeat,or pick out a single voice in the entire world. ::Super Breath: can breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Also able to create hurricane force winds by blowing. She is able to hold her breath for undefined amount of time. :::*''Freeze Breath: The ability to chill her breath in order to freeze a target. '' :::*''Voice Throwing: She can modulate her voice to transmit on radio or microwave/radar frequencies, and can expel a minute amount of air in space at a warm enough temperature and speed to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets. ::'Super Vision': The enhanced structure of Supergirl's sensory organs combined with the increased capacity of her nervous system provides for the greatly enhanced senses. Her visual reception range covers the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum. Supergirl can change the spectrum she perceives at any given time, by changing the chemical receptors in the rods and cones of her retinas. She can adjust her photovoltaic detection as an act of will to sense longer wavelengths down to the infrared, and higher energy light, up to X-ray and gamma radiation. :::*Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. She can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing her to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" her distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. :::*Microscopic Vision: Supergirl can use the gravitational fields generated by the muscles in her eyes to produce a gravity lens, allowing her to focus far beyond the range of the human eye. Combined with Supergirl's sensitivity to light, she can magnify an image a virtually countless number of times. :::*X-Ray Vision: Supergirl can see through solids objects by using a combination of these telescopic and microscopic visual abilities to see through the atomic structure of an object and focus past it, as a camera focuses beyond the dust on a lens. Certain dense materials, notably lead, obstruct this ability. ::'Super Smell': On various occasions Supergirl has shown the ability to smell odors across the planet without any problem. ::'Super Scream': Superman has been shown to use a "super scream" before from his vocal cords and has suggested that Supergirl can with no problem. ::'Self-Sufficiency': Doesn't need to eat or sleep. ::'Healing Factor': In the extreme event that Supergirl is harmed, either by an alien matching her own strength or other occurence, she has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by her stores of solar energy and also seems to be an unconscious ability, as Supergirl does not seem to have the ability to control when she heals and when she doesn't. Much like a human has no control over their immune system. :::*'Super Immunity': Due to the highly charged nature of her solar storage systems, her immune system deals with most normal poisons and diseases quickly and with no ill effect. Radiation and similar harmful energies are similarly neutralized. :::*'Super Equilibrium': Kara has a sense of balance that surpasses that of a regular human. Former Powers 'Crystal Generation: Due to Kryptonite Poisoning from having her rocket be trapped in a kyrptonite meteor for so long, Supergirl's blood was crystalized causing sharp crystals to protrude from her skin that could devastatingly harm or kill someone. Her parents put her into a 'regenerative chamber' which drained off the remaining radiation and cured her, thus causing the crystals to go away. Abilities '''Master Combatant: She has been trained by Batman in advanced martial arts and trained with the Amazons ,on Themyscira, in combat and sword fighting. She has trained with Wonder Woman and Artemis extensively and knows Klukor(Kryptonian Martial Arts), one of the few people on Earth who do. While under Darkseid's mind control she was made a Female Fury and presumably trained with them. Multi-lingual: Supergirl speaks a multitude of languages fluently. She learned all of Earth's languages in less then a month. She also speaks interlac. She is also fluent in Kryptonese.Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other peoples voices. Genius-Level Intellect: Supergirl has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; her mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Her analytical powers are impressive — she is able to use her senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of her heat vision, she can even reprogram machines). Kryptonians, though otherwise completely human, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Supergirl who lived on Argo City for some time learned much about science and technology. Supergirl excels in engineering and has been shown at a young age to be able to reprogram advanced Kryptonian technology, like a robot, with little effort. She is even a member of the Kryptonian Science Council the ruling body of Krypton. Kara is also artistic and was once approached by the head of the Art Council who wanted to mentor Kara just like he did with her father. Strength level Class 100+. Kara is easily strong enough to lift 100 tons with ease. The exact magnitude of her strength is unknown but it is said that she could easily crack a planet in half and is capable of pushing one out of orbit. This ability to move large objects suggests that her apparent strength may be partially psionic in nature due to the laws of physics which place clear limits on a human-sized object moving a planetary-sized one. (Supergirl would tend to go-through such a body before she could impart a motion to it because of her small size relative to such a body and the essential 'granular' nature of a planets composition. Also, when Supergirl is shown lifting an object such as a large building, if native strength was all that she employed in the effort, the building would crumble under its own weight.) She has taken out and held her own against the likes of Wonder Woman and Superman. Weaknesses Kryptonite: The fatal flaw in Kryptonian cellular physiology is the unique radiation given off by kryptonite. In the most minute amounts, the radiation waveforms and high-energy particles emitted by kryptonite can react catastrophically with the very ribosomal chemical that grant a Kryptonian powers. The briefest contact can strip these powers, and further begin a fatal poisoning that totally shuts down cellular activity in the affected areas. As kryptonite radiation makes its way through the bloodstream, a Kryptonian becomes instantly weak and ill in its unshielded presence, and prolonged exposure will render her unconscious (after 30 minutes to an hour depending on the size of the sample, and the current state of her solar reserves), and will eventually (after two to four hours) reach all parts of his body and bring death, usually as the body's immune system attempts to expel the deadly toxin. However, the rate of recovery once removed from the emissions is as rapid as the rate of damage, and the Kryptonian will be back to normal in under an hour after exposure in optimal conditions. Kryptonite emissions can be blocked by lead and other super-dense materials. Solar Energy: Supergirl requires solar energy to function at peak capacity, or her powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if her solar reserves are empty. Supergirl cannot absorb energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes. Blue B and yellow G type stars are ideal. Supergirl can easily survive conditions in deep space, but she does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Supergirl requires 2 hours of sleep a night to function at peak mental efficiency, as well needing to dream at least half an hour a night, or experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. When her solar energy is depleted, her resistance to physical punishment drops to approximately one-quarter the normal amount. Withstanding large amounts of damage continuously over time will rapidly deplete his solar reserves. Further, the radiation signature of the red sun of the Krypton system (and similar M-class stars) instantly causes the ribosomal structures to lose their stored energy, reducing a Kryptonian to normal humanoid levels. Magic: Supergirl's biomatrix is her most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Supergirls vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. Supergirl's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy her unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. She can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Supergirl and her magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Lead: Her X-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. It also cannot penetrate inertron, the most indestructible substance in the 30th century universe. Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:Kent Family Category:Aliens Category:Good Characters Category:Superman Family